Camp Project
Camp Project is the first novel in the Horror Tree Tales Series. Plot In present day, a young man finds himself working at a camp in the middle of nowhere Massachusetts. He soon finds himself wrapped in the lies and secrets of his co-counselors and in the center of a bloodbath with a killer and something supernatural roaming the woods. Main Characters Anthony Wilson - A 28 year old man from Florida. While seeking a new path at life, he stumbles off the path into the camp's unnatural history. Cleopatra Connor - A 26 year old woman from Boston. Her crummy relationship with her mother pushes her to be a girl she is not. Levi Johnson - A 25 year old man from Boston. Reluctantly friends with Cleo. His happy-go-lucky attitude is only his cover for what he's truly hiding. Kenny Mantell - A 27 year old man from New York. He's the brawns of the duo. His protective nature over his sister might not be enough to save them both. Kayla Mantell - A 27 year old woman from New York. She's the brains of the duo. She is ready to stand her ground, but her secret relationship could end in more than tears. Marina Lewis - A 26 year old woman from Boston. Her rivalry with the queen bee could be more nasty than her dark twisted past. Robert Kenning - A 47 year old man. Buying the campsite for his own greedy reasons may not have been the best idea. The forest doesn't like that. Supporting Characters Pandora Rosette - A 25 year old woman from Greenhill. Her curfew and reasons to not give up all of her knowledge may seem odd, but she's still hiding something. Brady Mullen - A 13 year old camper. His happy beginning may be a horrific ending. Tessa Crossfield - A 27 year old from Greenhill. Her sweet smile is only going to get her so far. She doesn't know of the sharp teeth watching from behind. Rochelle Smith - A 14 year old camper. Her quirky shy personality gives her a nice touch. But what's that touching her shoulder? Chef Alonso Esposito - An old cook working for the camp. His taste in music isn't as good as his cooking. Nurse Katie Dewmark - A kind hearted soul working for the camp. She is always sticking her nose in business it shouldn't be in. Synopsis In 1991, a group of young girls stay up late in their summer camp cabin. While playing a game of truth or dare, the shy girl goes out into the woods to meet a boy. When they meet, the two are attacked by an unknown figure in the night. Her bunkmates find her corpse, with the word "Bitch" cut into her stomach. In 2019, Anthony Wilson is making his way to a summer camp for work. After reassuring his now long-distance girlfriend he will be back, he arrives to Camp Greenhill. There, he meets Cleopatra Connor, Levi Johnson, and Marina Lewis. Cleo's cold nature slides off of Anthony's shoulders like ice, but he quickly finds a friend in Levi. Anthony's meeting with the camp director, Robert Kenning is strange and unnerving. With feeling like eyes are constantly watching him, Anthony reluctantly attends the camp's first dinner in the Dining Hall. There, he formally meets the twins, Kenny and Kayla Mantell. Anthony continues to be belittled by Cleo, so he leaves the counselors without saying a word. Across the Dining Hall, a group of young boys are playing truth or dare. They all dare Brady Mullen to venture into the woods and present a girl with the gift of a large branch. As Brady stands at the entrance to the forest brush, a razor sharp hand pulls him into the brush, leaving nothing behind. The next day, Brady's absence is figured to be him skipping out on camp activities. Cleo reminisces about awful past, and runs into Anthony and Levi relaxing on the grass, not doing their jobs. After giving them orders, Cleo finds herself lost in the woods. As she attempts to find her way out, she discovers Kayla and Robert's secret romantic relationship. She is able to escape before she is caught by them. During this time, Anthony and Levi head to their cabin to smoke marijuana. While relaxing, Anthony asks Levi for a ghost story. Levi tells him he must wait for the campfire planned for later that night. Later, while everyone is around the campfire drinking and smoking, Cleo begins to tell the story of what had happened 28 years prior. Once the story is done, Kenny scares Anthony, making him believe the stories are fake. As they all leave, there is a darkened figure in the brush, who had been watching them the entire time. Back at camp, Kayla and Kenny have a war of words and point fingers at one another when Anthony appears at their door. Anthony proceeds to threaten the twins after he learns they have been stalking him. Anthony, Marina, and Levi ride their bikes into town with a shopping list from Cleo. While Marina and Levi go into the store, Anthony runs into Pandora Rosette, a resident of Greenhill. While returning books to the library, Anthony is not surprised that Pandora has knowledge of the camp. She tells him of the disappearing residents and campers over the years. Pandora tells him the disappearances are more frequent. Anthony confronts Levi about how Levi and Cleo withheld all of the information about the camp's history. The next day, Levi and Anthony are out hiking with their groups when they come across Tess Crossfield, who has fallen off her bike. She tells them she used to attend the camp and is still living in Greenhill until college is over. Back at camp, the chef is busy making that night's dinner, when he is attacked by someone in a black hoodie with a knife. When Robert and Nurse Kelly discover the blood-soaked kitchen floor with no Chef in sight. Cleo confronts Kayla about her romantic relationship with Robert. Marina and Anthony go searching for clues in the kitchen. They follow a bloody trail into the woods, where they find themselves being attacked by the hoodie wearing killer. As they attempt to tell Robert about the attack, Robert proposes not to contact authorities, knowing it would ruin his chances at selling the campground. Anthony can't shake the feeling something is wrong with Robert. As he's taking a shower, Levi scares Anthony by accident, leading to Anthony not seeing that he wasn't alone in the bathroom. The group of counselors travel into town, where Anthony meets up with Pandora again. He asked her out on a date, and she reluctantly says yes. When taunted by Kenny, Anthony retaliates and the two end up brawling outside of the store. Later that night, a young couple are walking down the street, looking at photos from their recent wedding day. When the young woman hears a crying puppy, her husband goes to investigate. He is dragged into the tall grass, and his wife is soon after attacked as well. Gallery Picture Trivia Write